


Ikol

by iris242x (lokiikol), Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Incest, Lokasenna, M/M, Memories, Norse Myths & Legends, POV First Person, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/pseuds/iris242x, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在他十五岁生日的那一天，阿斯嘉德的小王子翻进了一座高塔，遇见了一位被囚禁的魔法师……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 此文的背景来自于电影，Marvel漫画，和北欧神话。  
> 2\. 第一人称文。叙述者是Thor和Jane的儿子。(此文 **真的** 不含Thor/Jane。)  
> 3\. 虐和狗血的勇气来自于Marvel漫画。  
> 4\. 此文的两位作者为苏，但自诩为有文化有前途的苏。

那一天我十五岁。

父亲召唤来了阿斯嘉德所有的神，在大殿内给了我两件东西：一把矮人打造的乌金匕首和一匹浑身雪白的骏马。那是我做梦也想要的礼物。尤其是那匹马儿，已经让我向祖母央求了多年。她一直都说那是我祖父的坐骑的后代，要等我成为出色的骑手才能给我。

我十五岁时已经是顶尖的骑手了。除了父亲的山羊，全阿斯嘉德没有我无法驯服的野兽。我的戟和我的酒量也一直是我父亲的骄傲。我是神域的王储，他引以为豪的儿子。

然而我仍然只是一个小孩，不能剪短自己的头发也不能随他出战。依照我们古老的传统，一名男性十六岁才能成年。所以我父亲才给了我武器和马——在这一年的时间里我必须向他和整个阿斯嘉德证明，我有资格成为一个真正的战士，阿斯嘉德未来的保护者。

更重要的是，我必须向自己证明我能成为父亲的继承人。

虽然神域里很少有人提起，但我的母亲不是神而是一位人类。我的诞生便意味了她的死亡。父亲对我说过我继承了她的聪明才智。然而比起那位素未谋面的母亲，我自然更希望我像我的父亲，希望我有他的力量，他的勇敢，他的慷慨和豪情。

我希望我能对自己证明，我百分之百地属于这块土地。

“Vidrir Thorsson，愿这匹骏马载你到达你从未去过的地方，愿这把武器让你平安归来。”

父亲从金色的王座上站起来，亲手将匕首放进了我掌心里。

那一天我十五岁。

*

这些年来我不是没有想过，如果那匹马儿没有一路脱缰狂奔，如果我对于国土边缘的树林能再熟悉一点，如果我的攀壁能力不是从Hogun老叔那里学来的……总而言之，就是如果我没有发现那座高塔，没有爬进那扇窗子，没有……

不过所有的想象都在那一点嘎然而止。无论历史重来多少次，我的双手都一定还是会打开那扇窗，而我的双眼也都一定还是会落在Ikol的背影上。

对了，他的名字是Loki。他不叫Ikol。Ikol只是一个谎言。

但Loki是什么？

我不知道。我永远不会知道，所以我已经不再为这个问题而纠缠。

我的记忆里只有Ikol——我单膝跪在窗沿上，而他扭头向我看了一眼。我的身后是薄暗的黄昏，耳边是冷冷的风。

他的脸色极其苍白，眼神却锐利得让我觉得他剜了我一刀。那绝不是善意的气息。我反射性地掏出了匕首想要自卫，然而动作太大引起了左脚一滑，顿时整个身体开始向窗外摇摆欲坠。

还没来得及寻找新的平衡点，我已经感觉到手腕上突如其来的痛意。他的力气比我预料的要大，于是我的身体毫无悬念地倒下。

我落在窗子的内侧，跌成了一种很没尊严的姿势。他的黑袍带有绿色的边缘，长得让我看不到他的脚。

在爬起来的时候，我的右手仍然紧握着匕首。

“你是谁？”

他没有回答我。他走近一张桌子，在它面前坐下。桌子上有几本看起来很古老的书——魔法使用者？我心里的警惕更高了一层。我对于魔法的学习远不及兵器和肉搏。

这个人没有念咒语，但他的眼神一样让我浑身不安。

“你是谁？”我提高嗓门又问了一次。

他仍然只瞪着我不说话。我顿了一下，突然发现了自己有多么无礼：贸然闯进他的领域的人是我，刚刚被他救下的人也是我。再怎么说，也应该是他问我是谁才对。

(我很久以后才意识到，他当然从第一眼就知道我是谁了。阿斯嘉德的居民们都说我长得和我父亲小时候一模一样，我想那并不是单纯的安慰。)

“我是阿斯嘉德的王子，Vidrir Thorsson。你是谁？”

他又看了我半刻，终于启开嘴唇，以一种奇怪的语调说出了两个音节。

_Ikol。_

*

——我是阿斯嘉德的王子，你又是谁？

Ikol是他的回答，也是他对我说的第一句谎言。无数谎言中的第一个。

“你是什么人？”我又问道。我不记得有人告诉过我这片我将统领的疆土上有这样一座高塔，里头有一位这样的居住者。

他又沉默了半天，以至于我开始以为他决意不回答我。在我将本来已经放下的右手又重新摸上腰间的匕首的时候，他将桌上一个古铜色的酒壶拎起来，从旁边取出一只琉璃酒杯放在那本翻开的魔法书书页上。

“你……”他清了清嗓子重新开口，仿佛并不适应跟我说话。“来这里的目的是什么？”

他的声音轻得让我难以置信。这和父亲身边那些武士雄厚的嗓音完全不一样。他大概是外地人，虽然口音清晰地道得和王宫里出生的一样。

“我一时大意走到这里。”话一出口我便已经后悔，懊恼不该如此诚实地回答一个可疑的人。而同时却不自觉地望着他桌上那杯红得发亮的酒。我的喉间突然难以忍受的干渴，之前在密林里奔跑和在烈日下的高塔上攀爬的时候还不觉得如此。

他靠在椅子背上，用那双淡绿色的眼睛上下扫了扫我。这一次他的目光已经趋于平静。“你有多大了？”

我没有纠正他应该叫我殿下，只是奇怪他竟然不知道阿斯嘉德唯一的继承人和王子的年纪。更何况今天是我的十五岁生日，满城的欢庆都还没有结束。他难道从我出生前就已经被关在这里了吗？但是他看起来不过比我大十来岁罢了。好奇心一动之下，我想起了那些战士们喜欢在宴会的时候讲起的冒险故事，那些关于诅咒和魔法还有荣耀的传说。我摸摸匕首，觉得我应该一如一个勇敢的战士一样一探究竟。

“在我回答你之前，我可以向你要杯酒喝吗？”

被我这么一问，他似乎居然吃了一惊，“这里只有一只酒杯。”他看了看桌上那杯酒。

“那我只喝一口，可以吗？”我想如果他再不乐意，我就过去夺过那只琉璃杯来，大不了晚些再让人送给他一桶最好的葡萄酒。虽然他高过我一个头，可是看起来却并不壮实，身手应该快不过我。

他又仔细地打量了我一番，“好吧。就一口。”他把杯子递给我。

喝过那么多阿斯嘉德美酒的我，至今还记得那一口玫瑰酒的滋味。没有一点甜味，却让人满嘴都是沁香。那是王宫后花园里的玫瑰花圃的气味。他看着我咕噜噜将酒一口气灌下，瘦削的脸上居然浮现出一抹笑容。

我将喝空的酒杯递回给他。他没说话，又倒了一杯递给我。我将那一杯也很快喝完，然后如约告诉了他我的年龄。“今天是我的十五岁生日，整个阿斯嘉德都在庆祝。”

“哦，是吗？”他看着我，这一次居然真正笑了。“十五岁了啊。”

他转身提起一只金灿灿得有点奇怪的羽毛笔，在一张羊皮纸上写了几个字母。“你的名字是从你祖父的别名而来的？‘风暴者’Vidrir？”

他的字是古老的花体，如果写的不是我的名字我很可能就没法认出来。

“你知道我的祖父是谁？”

“多少知道，”他收起笑容，将之前握拳的右手打开平摊在桌上。一团小小的旋风在他的手心里出现，一瞬间旋风加速旋转卷杂着水汽形成一个小小的风眼，落下来后就好像一场真正的暴雨一样。

“生日礼物。虽然小了一点。”

我一向以为魔法是用来对付敌人的，父亲军队里的魔法师和我的魔法老师都这么说。这还是我第一次见到魔法被用在这样讨人开心的小把戏上，于是兴奋地问Ikol我能不能再来访问他。他想了一下后允许了，但让我以荣誉发誓不告诉任何人我来过这里。我照办了，可是这没有减少我心头的疑惑。

“为什么我不能告诉别人？”我一开始觉得他大概是个囚犯，但这房间虽然小却舒适；而且既然他会魔法，就应该能够随时离开这里。当他说出“我是一个被囚禁在这里的魔法师”的时候，我一开始还以为那是一个玩笑一样的谎言，为了不让我继续问下去的借口。谁知道那却是他对我说的第一句实话，虽然遗漏了太多细节的实话和谎言也没有什么差别。

在那天我离开那高塔的时候，我并没有考虑以后是否还要再来。以王储的身份去访问一个被幽禁的魔法师，这种事情的确很奇怪。

Ikol看起来似乎也没有多期盼我再次出现。“如果下次你还在窗子上站不稳，我就让你自己掉下去了。”在我向他道别时，他微笑着那么说。直觉告诉我那并不是玩笑。

然而我在潜意识里总觉得这小屋子和它的主人有什么地方不对。也许Loki是故意让我发现那些破绽的，也许那些已经被潜移默化成为了他生活里的一部分。无论如何，当第二天的第一缕晨曦从窗子里照进来的时候，我意识到了那是什么。


	2. Chapter 2

我的祖母Frigga女神有一件珍贵的羽衣。它每一个部位的羽毛都是不同的绚丽色彩，披上就能四处飞翔。然而从我记事的时候起，那羽衣便在额头正中的部位少了一根羽毛，虽不影响它本身的魔法，却是非常刺眼的残缺。

“那根羽毛到哪里去了呢？”某次在祖母为我梳头的时候，我问过她。

“遗失了呀，再也找不回来了。”

“那为什么不用一根新的来代替呢？”

“有些东西是无法被代替的，Vidrir。所以你必须爱惜。”

我第二次去那座高塔，就是为了确认一件事情——Ikol写字的笔上的那根金光闪烁的羽毛，是从我祖母的羽衣上摘下来的。

对此他没有承认，也没有否认。他只是似笑非笑地看着我说：“要不要听我说一个故事？”

Ikol告诉过我很多故事。

*

在第一个故事里面，他是一个出身贫寒却靠着自己的聪明才智而名扬阿斯嘉德的魔法师。可惜的是他受到了恶神的诱惑，不自量力地对阿斯嘉德众神发出了挑战，要比谁能飞得更快更稳，首先达到世界之树的顶端。

在他到达终点的时候，四下里除了他再没有别的影子，惟有一只美丽的鹰在看着他。他志得意满地发表了胜利宣言，然而在最后一刻却被那只鹰打断了——那是穿着羽衣的Frigga女神，早他一步到达世界之树的树冠。他在羞愤之中拽落了女神羽衣上最绚烂的一根羽毛，从此被众神以不敬之罪囚禁在这里。

“我不信，”我这么说，虽然我心里是半信半疑的。“我也学习魔法，可我的老师们从来没有提到过你。”

他的脸上没有丝毫惊讶的表情。“在王宫里教魔法的老师们都是些老古董。他们只对死去的人和快要烂掉的书有兴趣。”

我忍不住笑了起来。不管其它怎么，这句话可是绝对的真理。

“但他们教的都是有用的东西，”我故意说。“不是什么魔术一样的障眼术，而是能制服敌人的。”

Ikol咧嘴笑了。我第一次注意到他的嘴唇上有浅浅的痕迹，仿佛被什么东西刺伤过。如果是第一眼看到他，我大概会觉得那不是一个善意的表情，然而我已经喝过了他的玫瑰酒也听过了他的故事。他的声音低沉而温柔，和他眼睛里偶尔流露出来的尖锐截然不同。

“那么，王子殿下，您一定也精通各种能够制敌的魔法了？”

我一时语塞。我从小就不会撒谎。大家都反复告诉我，这才是阿斯嘉德的王子应有的样子。可是在Ikol面前我有时候的确希望我能骗过他，哪怕只是一次也好。

我从来没能骗过他。一次都没有。一开始我是不知道要怎么撒谎，后来是不知道要怎么对他撒谎。我是我父亲的儿子，我不知道要怎么才能把不好的东西加于自己喜欢的人身上。

“我的魔法学得不好，”那时我承认。“我没有天分，父王和祖母都不赞成我花太多时间在咒语上。而且我讨厌我的老师。”

这似乎引起了他的兴趣。“不好到了什么样的程度？”

我伸手找他要了一杯酒，喝完之后坦白地告诉了他事实：我的魔法老师早已对我绝望了。我连把一块石头幻化成最简单的苹果都要费好大力气。

“你老师是不是告诉你，一定要聚精会神在大脑里面描绘出一个苹果的颜色和形状？还恨不得让你想好它的香气和味道，是甜的还是酸的还是半酸半甜用来酿酒的？”

我点头。我真的是这么做的，可是几乎每次都事与愿违。

Ikol从鼻子里哼了一声，脸上满是鄙夷。

“一群冥顽不灵的老东西。听着，那一套根本就是完全错误的。一个初学者不可能掌握那种魔法，就像不会爬的婴儿不可能骑马。”他把桌子上的一本书扔给我。“变苹果。别想你要什么样的苹果。红的黄的蓝的都没关系。你只需要一边默念咒语一边很轻松地想，‘苹果’。”

我照办了。我早已很坦然地接受了自己在魔法这方面毫无天分的这一事实，也已经不再为种种失误而脸红。每个人都是不一样的，我的祖母告诉过我，你不能要求长春藤像水草一样在河底生长。

后来Sif女神曾经向我指出，Loki显而易见是为了靠近我才教我魔法的。我想，她应该是和三勇士一样，对我如此轻易地被那位高塔里的囚犯打动这一点心存不满。对此我似乎无法为自己辩护——没错，Loki是欺骗之神。可是当时的我虽然嘴上说着不信，心里却已经对Ikol没有任何防线。

是的。那时的我看着手里出现的苹果——那颗不怎么光鲜，却绝对是十足十“苹果”的果实——心里只剩下狂喜和期盼。

我求他教我魔法，答应给他任何我能给的也不违反阿斯嘉德律法的东西作为回报。

他看着我不说话，慢悠悠地喝了一杯酒。

酒尽之后他说：“我最想要的东西，现在的你还没法给我。”

“是什么？”

每当Ikol笑起来的时候，他嘴唇上的伤痕就显露出来。我不觉得那痕迹丑陋或者恐怖，倒是很想摸摸看。当然，我也知道Ikol绝不可能允许我干那种无礼的事情。

“这样吧，我的王子。下次你来的时候多带几块王宫里的甜点，什么样的都成。”


	3. Chapter 3

我一直怀疑Ikol平时除了玫瑰酒外是不会进食别的食物或者饮水的，因为那座塔楼没有仆人，而他的居室里也从没有食物。

再一次去看Ikol的那天，我应约带上了几块厨房女仆烤的小松饼，奶油味和苹果味的一式几块。而当他见到点心的时候，我该怎样表述呢，碧色的眼睛简直发亮了起来。

我很自觉地在整个下午一块甜饼也没有吃，把它们全留给了Ikol。看着他就着玫瑰酒咬着甜饼的样子，我似乎也对早就吃腻的甜饼们起了兴趣，不时舔舔自己的嘴。似乎是看到了我的馋样，他抬头望着我笑了笑，眼角浮现出几道浅浅的细纹。他说他好久没有吃过这么甜的东西了。

我并没有从王宫里顺手带一只杯子过来，既然他不在意，我们就一直就着那一只琉璃杯喝酒，他一开始不怎么说话，慢慢也就放开来，让我告诉他外面的状况。他大概真的被关在这里很久了，即使听我说起最平常的集市或者阅兵都听得很有兴致。我说着说着，又提到自己的苦恼。

我的魔法先生又严厉又古板，见到我总是唉声叹气的样子似乎我的笨拙有辱了他的教诲。我甚至曾听到他私下跟他的侍从说“以前还有一个有天赋超群的，到这一代就一个也没有了。”

我想这大概又是血统的缘故吧。那些古板的老头子不太喜欢我身上的另一半血统，因而从不放过任何机会来表示他们对我的存在的不赞同。

Ikol问我他们是否真这样说，然后笑着说就算你能把他们打趴下，他们一样会对你挑三拣四。我问他他是否比我那些德高望重的老师厉害多了，他却笑而不语。

尽管这样，我早在心底认定他是我认识的最厉害的魔法师，哪怕至今为止我只看过他给我变出的那一团风暴。我想如果他被封印于高塔内，至少说明封印他的人十分忌惮他的力量。

而他翻手变出的一团风暴，不知道为什么竟然在我的心里留下了非常深刻的印象。我不是没有看过更加绚烂盛大的魔法——当上次父亲凯旋的时候，阿斯嘉德四位最著名的魔法师合力上演过一场烟火。整个阿斯嘉德的夜空都亮起来，比日光下更加震撼人心。

可是烟火远在天边，只会让我觉得渺小；那一团小小的风暴却触手可及。而经他指点变出那一只苹果后，我更加坚信了曾因为自负而不敢面对的对学习魔法的执念。

Ikol在吃完最后一块甜点后伸出舌尖舔了舔手指，说那我们开始今天的内容吧。那是我第一次开始正式地向他学习魔法。

那时我高兴的喝了一大口酒，又或者没有喝，这里记得不甚清楚——只记得在我完全没有防备也没有觉察的一瞬间，腰间一轻我的乌金匕首已经到了Ikol的手里。他将匕首拍在桌子上：“你将它变成一条蛇吧，或者更有想象力一点，一只黑兔或者一条蜥蜴。让你的心灵引导你。”

Ikol教我的时候往往会先示范一遍魔法的手势，然后用那一杆金羽笔在一小片羊皮纸上写出咒语，这样我可以拿在手里诵念，或者装在口袋里不时拿出来参看。在我施法的时候，他有时候会坐在居室角落的木板床上半天不语，有时候则会慢慢走到我身边在我耳边轻轻说几个要诀。后来想起来如果没有我跟着Ikol学魔法的这一段日子，我也就不会在后来被外人称作Odin之后第二个武力和魔法并重的阿斯嘉德守护者。

我当时自认为学得不错。突然发觉自己具有的幻化实物的能力让我比在沙场上打败强敌更有成就感。

不过学习的过程当然也并不是一帆风顺。我记得有一次我试图将他的椅子变成一只猎狗，而我现在也搞不清到底是咒语哪里出了错，让那只椅子慢慢长出了一只灰色大尾巴却不断地膨胀起来。

我连忙后退靠到墙壁上，可椅子仍然不停地变大——眼看Ikol的桌子和床就会被那张超大的摇着毛茸茸尾巴的漆木椅子给挤成碎片了。

那时候Ikol站在房间的对角。他在超大椅子的另一边所以我看不清他在干什么，只单单见到一缕绿色的光从他那边发出来，椅子将它全数吸收，立马乖乖地变回了原型。

“你想毁了我的房子吗？”Ikol的语气里是明显的不快。他皱着眉头，绿色的眼睛里头尽是责备，“真是笨极了。”

也许在很多人的回忆里到最后剩下的都是美好的片段，可是我却清楚地记得Ikol很凌厉地责骂过我。我那时候生气极了，没有人敢对风暴者Vidrir这样说话，他怎么敢说Odin家族的王储愚蠢？

我一脚踢翻了他那张该死的椅子，然后翻窗而出。

我好久没有去找他，只是在训练场上更加急躁。我用一把铜剑砍得我同龄的对手们节节败退。一个骄傲的阿斯嘉德战士不该为了一点小事认错。

“我不赞同这个观点。”我的父亲却这样跟我说。他以为我在和我的一个玩伴闹别扭。

“可我是阿斯嘉德的王子，一个王子怎么会犯错？怎么需要对下人承认错误？”我固执地问道。

“即使是国王也会犯错，”父亲摸着我的头发。“去和你的伙伴和好吧，带点礼物。”

是的，我记得是父亲让我去和Ikol和好的，尽管他并不知道Ikol的存在。

父亲也问过我都去了哪儿，为什么突然间就整日在王宫看不到我的人影。对此我故作玄虚地说，我可是在修行呢，要不然怎么能在秋天的生日大典上证明我已经成年？

他满意地笑着拍了拍我的肩膀，对我的半个谎话毫不怀疑。


	4. Chapter 4

我带着最新鲜的樱桃和集市里的麦芽糖来到Ikol住着的高塔——在我心里，那座塔早已被命名为“Ikol的塔”，虽然他只是那里的囚犯而不是主人。一大包东西让我爬墙的时候多费了不少功夫。

我向他道歉。出乎我意料，他居然欣然接受了，并且谢谢我的礼物。

后来他教我把一只樱桃变成了一只蝴蝶。下午的春日阳光照进居室来，我们坐在地板上吃水果和糖。蝴蝶在居室里盘旋了一小会儿，但和所有长着翅膀的生物一样，它向往的是天空和太阳。

“停下！”

那声音急切而饱含焦虑。我骇然回头，不知道Ikol说的是什么——难道麦芽糖里有什么蹊跷？

然而他仰头看的是蝴蝶。那只红色的蝴蝶在窗口边缘被一束橘黄色的光线分散网罗起来，很快便化作粉末消散在空中。

“它碰到结界了。”

“那是什么？”我愣愣地问道。我当然知道结界为何物，但我从未见过它被用得如此狠毒。Ikol究竟干了什么？是谁如此处心积虑要让他不得自由，又是谁给了他喝不完的玫瑰酒和永不枯竭的金羽笔？

“你的祖父Odin所设置的结界。”Ikol又拿起一颗樱桃。我发觉他的手有一点颤抖。“他现在睡着了，所以这东西的威力也减退了一些。如果是以前，那只蝴蝶根本飞不近窗沿。”

“可是我已经来回了那么多次……”

“那是因为你身上流着始作俑者的血。”他的语调突然尖利了起来。“除了Odin的后代，九界里的任何神魔碰到那道结界都会粉身碎骨。只有你们，能安然无恙。”

我又愣了一下。 _我们_ ？

“我父亲也来过这里吗？”

Ikol淡淡地说：“当然没有。”

*

我记忆中的祖父是严肃却慈爱的。他也许不苟言笑，但我也不记得见到他发怒过。哪怕我打碎了他心爱的收藏品，他也只是告诉我下次要小心而已。Ikol究竟做了什么，让那样的祖父要如此地惩罚他？（不，我从一开始就没有相信那个关于羽衣的故事。）

他不肯告诉我。这件事情的答案直到有一天我失落地向他抱怨我听到的对我血统的议论的时候，他才说出来。

“你不用在乎旁人的说法，虽然地球上的生物脆弱又可笑……”

“我的母亲才不是脆弱又可笑！”我把之前的委屈都投射到这一句话里头。

那一刻他的脸上闪过了很多种表情，我以为他是在为了无意中刺到了我的痛处而后悔。不管怎么说，他当时看起来实在是难受极了，以至于我几乎想要反过来安慰他说没关系，我不介意他的失言。

“我是一个冰霜巨人，”他突然说。

我的第一反应是他又在说谎。我见过冰霜族的巨人们，他们崇尚武力和苦修，绝对和这小屋里的各种书籍以及舒适的摆设无缘。

像是看透了我的心思，Ikol一语不发。然而我还没来得及眨眼，他的手指就长出长的不像话的深蓝指甲来，而且整个手臂变成了浅蓝色，我吃惊抬头想问他，却正对上他已经是淡蓝色的脸和猩红色的瞳眸。他没有我印象里的巨人那么高，但绝对是冰霜巨人一族的外表。我突然明白了为什么在大雪封山的冬天里，他也总是只穿着单薄的黑袍。

他眼睛里的红色冷得刺骨。

于是我相信了他。这似乎是很自然的结局。

他是一个在约顿海姆和阿斯嘉德的战争中丧失了父母的孤儿，Ikol说。这时候他已经又变回了我熟悉的样子。我觉得他并不喜欢冰霜巨人的形状。

他被一对好心的阿斯嘉德夫妇收养。他们对他视同己出，并把他培养成了一位卓越的魔法师。他爱这片土地，爱它的溪流和高山，它的酷夏和严冬，它的国王和子民。所以当战火再次燃起的时候，他毫不犹豫地要求去最前线。然而在这个时候他得知了自己的真实身世，并且差点就此一蹶不振。

“可是你就是一个阿斯嘉德人啊！”我打断他。我想着我自己的一半地球人血统，不知道此刻究竟是在为他说话还是自己。“你从小就在这里长大，这里是你唯一的家，这里有你的父母和朋友。你怎么可能不属于阿斯嘉德呢？”

Ikol的眼睛又露出了那种冷色的光芒。

“那时候的我也是这么想的。所以我假装投奔到约顿海姆国王的阵营里，并且找了个机会暗杀了他。这就结束了战争。”

他说这话的口气很轻松，我却不知道说什么才好。历史老师从来没有告诉过我约顿海姆和阿斯嘉德的最后一次战争是以这种方式终结的。Saga女神只说过阿斯嘉德完胜约顿海姆，使他们不得不签立和约。

“可惜那时候的阿斯嘉德之王却不那么想。在他看来，我是纯血的冰霜巨人，却用卑下的手段杀死了我曾经宣誓效忠的国王。不论最后结果如何，弑君之罪本身就罪无可恕。”

“但你是英雄！你结束了战争！”我想抱住他，可是我不敢。我只有把手捏成拳头，在空气中向那看不见的结界揍了一拳。“难道就没有人为你说话吗？”

“我有过一个——恋人，大概吧。他一开始说要为我做一切事情，说无论发生什么他都不会抛下我不管。但那句话之后我就再也没有见过他。从我来到这里到现在已经快二十年了。你是我在这二十年里见到的第一个人，也是惟一一个。”

说到这里，他似乎彻底平静了下来，在座椅上挪成了一个更舒服的姿势。

“他是没法进来吧？”照他所说，旁人是没法打破我祖父在这座塔上的封印的。

“再完美的东西，也都总是有破绽的。”Ikol躺在椅子里头勾了勾嘴角，“何况你不知道他。只要他真的想，任何封印，任何东西都拦不住他。 _除非他不想。_ ”他笑得凄凉。

也是在那一瞬间，我的胸膛里有什么东西彻底炸开了。我发现自己想去杀死那个背信弃义的人，但我又窃喜于那个人的离开让我能如此接近Ikol，能像现在这样坐在这里听他说故事。于是我明白我是真的爱上了他，我的Ikol。哪怕他说的全是假话，我也绝不后悔。我爱他。我爱他。我爱他。这几个字在我的胸膛里跳来跳去，就像一首属于战士的歌。

我爱他。

“你不该被关在这里。”我直起身子，一字一顿地对他说。“等我成为国王，我会放你出去，恢复你的名誉。”

Ikol微笑了起来。他的绿色眼睛在阳光里很明亮。

“你不会的。”


	5. Chapter 5

那个春天过得飞快。天气渐热的时候武士们就取消训练在树荫下喝酒聊天。他们常常会说起阿斯嘉德的荣耀和古老的战争，说起冰霜巨人的野蛮或者矮人们的贪婪。我趁这个时候就会跑去找Ikol。

某一天我翻进窗户（我现在已经能够很灵巧地在背着一小口袋甜食的同时无声无息地爬进那房间了），发现难得地Ikol在午睡。我在小时候曾经因为打扰祖母的午睡而被父亲狠狠训了一顿，所以对于不犯同样的错误非常在意。我拿了一本书（对，我现在也几乎能流畅地读懂那些古代花体的文字了），就在Ikol床头的桌子面前坐了下来读。

说实话，那不是一个特别有趣的故事。我每读个一两页就会忍不住扭头去看一眼熟睡的Ikol。他的眼睫毛很长，和姑娘们的一样秀气，但最吸引我的还是他嘴唇上的伤痕。那些本应起到警示作用的痕迹只是激发了我的保护心——没错，我当时的的确确是想要保护他。

这样也不知过了多久，Ikol突然醒了过来。不，应该说还是半睡半醒，因为躺在床上的他虽然转头望向我这一边，眼睛里却只有空洞。

“哥哥。”

他轻轻地这么叫了一声。

 _哥哥？_ 我笑了出来。“Ikol，你做梦了？”

Ikol马上异常地警觉起来，撑起身子一脸惨白——好像被人看到最难堪的一刻一样，他捂了捂脸。“你什么时候过来的？”这句话他说得十分尖锐。

“我坐了一会儿了。”

他咬了咬牙示意我走：“我头痛。”

那个谎言简直太明显了，我当时不知道为什么他要为一句梦话而大惊小怪。更不知道为什么他一脸想把自己的舌头咬掉的懊恼表情。

“对不起。”我不知道为什么要道歉，但我听到自己那么说。

我当时就意识到他有或者至少是有过一个哥哥，可是我想那是他不愿提起的伤心事。虽然我也很想知道这背后的究竟，但在后来的日子里Ikol从来没有提起过这么一个人，我也一直没有追问，毕竟我会有很长很长的时间来等待Ikol主动告诉我这一切的来龙去脉。

Ikol接过我给他倒的一杯酒，喝掉后才镇定了一点。我拿出来我带过来的焦糖草莓摆在他书桌上。他没有再让我走，夹起一颗草莓吃掉。然后，也就是一瞬间的事情，他居然就重新对我微笑起来，说来吧来学今天的魔法，就好像之前他的失态和叫我离开完全没有发生过一样。

我在那塔里的时候，一般都是跟着他练习魔法或者和他谈天说地。我们从同一只杯子里喝酒，他给我讲阿斯嘉德以外侏儒和巨人世界的事情。他号称去过所有的九域。我曾经偷偷地核实过他告诉我的那些奇异见闻，结论是它们大多都是真实的，虽然有那么一点为了戏剧性而加上的夸张。不管怎么说，Ikol和其他所有的人都不一样。他对我在王宫内的生活颇为了解，却没有真将我当一个万人之上的王子看待。

 

*

等到夏天快要到来的时候，我仍然利用一切的空隙溜出来找Ikol，甚至开始偶尔晚上留宿在他的房间里。我的侍从们对于我的彻夜不归很感兴趣。他们认为王子已经将要成年，并且开始猜测我的床伴是谁家的女儿。

在第一次听到他们的窃窃私语之后我的脸很是滚烫了一阵，因为我和Ikol并没有做那种事情——虽然并不是因为我不想做。比起情人，Ikol更像我的老师，而且还是脾气不太好的那种。在大多数情况下他对我是温和的，至少是礼貌的，然而他的情绪就像Idunn女神的镜子一样阴晴不定。他从来没有在我面前流露出任何脆弱或者是渴望。有时候我甚至会嫉妒那些我带给他的甜点——至少他对小松饼或者夜露糕的喜爱是毫不掩饰的。

但那时候的我很有信心他总有一天会真正喜欢上我。我可是阿斯嘉德的王子。或许我知道挫折为何，可在我眼里从来就没有失败二字。我将会成为一个像我父亲那样伟大的国王，而Ikol将会是坐在我王座左侧的魔法师。我坚信Ikol的古怪脾气一大部分是因为他的独居而引起的。一旦他能够回到高塔之外的世界，只要有我帮助陪伴他，他的心情一定会慢慢地好起来。这一点我不能责备他，因为任何人，尤其是魔法如他那样厉害的人，被关在满布封印的结界里十几年都不会太高兴吧。

虽然他的心情时常是阴郁的，但他平时在我面前表现得抑制且冷静。我只见他真正发过一次怒，而那一次让我明白在我不在高塔陪伴他的时候，他并不是如同他竭力表现出来的那样过得惬意怡然。

那一次发火我甚至记不清原由，只记得他的乌发从背后散落下来，我看不清他苍白的脸，他的胸口急速起伏——那也可能是因为结界的缘故而不单单是他的愤怒。对了我想起来了，那一切只是始于一个幻影法术。

那个咒语其实是最基本的法术之一，在手上化出一朵并不伤害自己手掌的魔法火焰。他为我增加难度，说要蓝色的火焰，且要维持那火焰半刻不熄灭。

“其实你用基本的咒语熟悉的话，中间可以省去一节，免得那么繁复。”我想这是他自己的窍门，“王宫里的魔法师大概会说这样做会埋下隐患，有风险。可我这么多年从没见过所谓的风险或者隐患。”他这么说的时候颇有些得意和自傲。

我反复试了几次，都是火苗一窜起来就灭掉了，更不要谈颜色。

“你示范一次，就一次？这个简直是太难了！”我那时候这样哀求真是极其愚蠢，明知道他的魔法被封印了，只能间或在封印不那么牢靠的时候变点小把戏。

Ikol轻轻嗤了一声，但在他身上那并不代表着拒绝。他卷起右手的袖子到手肘，阖上眼默默念了咒语。

我记得第一次是成功了的，而我应该那时候就让他停下来。蓝色的火焰在他的手心耀动，和他本人不一样，跳脱极了。我看着了迷，想去摸一下那火焰的外围，它却突然熄灭了。Ikol看都没看我一眼又念了一遍咒语，手心除了一声“嘭”的能量撞击的声音之外什么也没有。

他低低咒骂了一句，紧接着又念了一次咒语，这一次咒语简直是从他的牙缝里挤出来的。

我哪里见过他这样，一瞬间什么也不敢做，只是一会儿看着他的手心——那里空空如也，一会儿瞅一瞅他的表情。

他又念了一遍咒语，和之前的一字不差，但魔法的力量仍然拒绝着他。他双眼锁住自己的手心，似乎是完全沉浸入了他自己的世界，眼里只有他手心中那一团并不存在的火苗。

他反复地叨念着那一段极其简单的咒语，让它们的每一个音节听起来好像九界之内，世界之树所有枝干上最恶毒的诅咒一样——到后来我不得不承认，他看起来简直跟疯了一样。

“Ikol，停下，停下。”我这样叫他。

他果真停下来，却猛地一捶桌子，让地板都震动起来。也就是那时候他的黑发从颈后散落下来，我看到他的双唇开开阖阖似乎还在重复那一段咒语又似乎是 _真的_ 在诅咒着什么，或者仅仅是在颤抖，他的眼睛闪着血丝，让我想到了阿斯嘉德山林里的猛兽。他的胸口急剧地起伏着，好像正在经历什么激烈的感情。和父亲的暴怒完全不同，他的表情让我直觉得背脊发凉。

当Ikol再次用手掌去拍击那张漆木桌的时候，他的手掌碰上了那一只金羽笔。我发出一声尖叫——笔尖差点要从他的手掌里穿过。他诅咒着拔出金羽笔扔到地上，似乎丝毫没有意识到疼痛也仍然没有看到我。他用鲜血泉涌的手掌摸了摸自己的脸颊和下巴，这让他的脸上都是血。

“用血来偿还……用血来偿还……”他呢喃不清地吟诵道，说着又用那只伤手去猛拍桌子，就好像那桌子就是他的枷锁，他一切痛苦的来源一样。

就算我那么恋慕他，此刻也在心里生出了恐惧，有了一瞬间的绝望——也许我并不能保护他。在这样的他面前，我也许甚至不能保护我自己。Ikol不是战场上的敌人，我不可能用我一直随身的匕首割断他的咽喉。

我仓惶地翻窗而出，骑上白马一路狂奔回家。

*

在平静下来之后，我给了自己五天的期限回到那座塔里去。作为对王位继承人的培养，父亲早就安排了让我五天之后去瓦纳海姆呆上整整一个月去学习瓦纳神族的智慧。如果我在走之前不去见Ikol，那所有的错误就都不能也不用挽回了。

我再一次翻过他的窗户是在三天后。

那时我已经做好了各种心理准备。我带上了医疗用的绷带，他那只手在我心里都一直在滴血，还带上了Sif女神给我的金哨子——如果有什么意外，我也顾不得发下的誓言，必须吹响它召唤护卫。我知道，如果有意外，父亲一定是第一个来救我的。

我悄悄翻进窗子的时候Ikol正在看书。他的黑发被他一丝不苟地束在脑后，那只金羽笔握在他毫无伤痕的手中，桌上的书本翻开在讲述Odin的故事的某一页，房间内整齐得一如我第一次见到他时。

我以为我的动作已经足够无声无息，但他抬起头笑了笑。

“我以为你不来了。”

他的笑让我从心底暖起来，让之前的一切恐惧和疑虑都于一瞬间不攻自破。我感到内疚和羞耻，几乎无地自容。我竟然对他有过如此的恐惧和疑虑！他是我的Ikol，他笑得如春日的溪流一样，它潺潺地从我的身边流过，我的心便随着它唱和。

我低头默念了一个咒语。蓝色的火焰在我的右手手心燃烧起来：起初好像一只破蛋而出的幼禽，脆弱又好奇，然后终于嚣张活泼起来。

我站在他面前，右手捧着那一簇蓝焰。我们俩都半天没有说话。

后来我走上前去，俯身吻了他的嘴。

他坐在椅子上放任我那么做。他甚至用右手搭住我的脖子。我们亲吻着——最后我手心里的火苗熄灭了。


	6. Chapter 6

在瓦纳海姆的一个月里我学到了很多东西，主要是关于瓦纳神族的历史和文化。然而从那里起程回阿斯嘉德的时候，我满脑子里都是Ikol。

不不不，我在瓦纳海姆的日子并不寂寞，也未因相思成狂。只是当我和朋友们一起聊天的时候，我发现了我给自己编织的幸福前景里的一个漏洞：Ikol在这些年里一直没有见过别的人，我对他而言是惟一的和外界的联系。但等他离开那座高塔，事情也许就不一样了。

然而我亲眼见过他的苦痛。不管他怎样掩饰，被囚禁在层层结界之内都不是一个战士，一个魔法高强的魔法师应有的下场——更不要说被剥夺赖以生存和引以为傲的魔法。每一个我从他那里所学到的新的法术，每一道他烂熟于心写下来递给我的咒语，都是他的遗憾，他的伤痕。

我向自己承诺，我会救他出去。

然而我也必须承认，离我能够登基的日子也许还有很漫长的一段时间。我的父亲是一位伟大的国王，而我还有很多很多的东西需要学习。所以我又想到也许不用等那么久：在我两个月的成年大典之后，我可以用一个武士的身份请求父亲。又或者，我可以在大典上向父亲祈求他的自由——作为成年的王储的第一个祈求。这也是有先例的。Saga女神曾经问过我到时候会向我父亲许下什么愿望。

在我回到阿斯嘉德之后，我立刻就找机会溜出去看Ikol，把这个想法说给他听。他皱着眉很严肃地问我：“你的成年大典是在金殿大礼堂还是在宴会大殿？”

他的第一反应并不如我所料，可我并不气馁。“金殿大礼堂，众神三千都将受邀，还有来自阿斯嘉德的市民。”金殿大礼堂是全阿斯嘉德最大的礼堂，用来举行最隆重的庆典。

他看起来对这个答案十分满意，事实上是过于满意了。他突然笑出声来，“这太妙了，所有的神祇和那么多臣民都会聚集在王宫的中心。”

看到我不解的表情，他补充上一句：“在那么多人面前，就算是阿斯嘉德的国王也会想要显示他的仁慈和慷慨的吧。如果你把我带到他面前，让他看到我早在这二十年中改过，看到我所受的苦，也许他便会饶恕我。”

“嗯，大家都会来见证典礼。”我不打算和他争辩我父亲的性格。父亲是一个宽宏大量的人，甚至被三位命运女神评价为仁慈之心泛滥，但我也没有百分之百的把握他会答应我的要求，所以我不想过分激起Ikol的希望。可我也必须承认如果我能带Ikol去面见父亲，他的恻隐之心也许会让我们更有胜算。

“可你在结界里面，我要怎么在大典上带你去见他？”如果我能带他出塔，我或许早把他放出塔楼了。这想法真是漏洞百出。

Ikol挑起眉毛。“如果是你来召唤的话，穿越结界并不是不可能。”

我对他的说法欣然接受，因为我从未怀疑过他对魔法的造诣和了解。他就像一潭深水，我怎么也摸不到底。Ikol之前没有要求过我带他出去，大概只是因为他不愿意未得到我父亲的允许而当做一个逃犯。我那时候是这样想的。

当日他以少有的耐心和温和教了我一整夜的咒语。“最重要也最基本的是召唤术本身，”Ikol说。“结界应该是有你的血就足够破解了，但要纯凭念力召唤一个活生生的人，那几乎已经是顶级的魔法。现在的你就算是以王子之尊召唤一只蚂蚁，蚂蚁也不会出现的。”

我们从高塔内的物品开始试验。而在接下来的日子里，当算我不能去看他，我还是一有机会就偷偷地自己练习——我在王宫的花园里一蹲就是半天，把蚂蚁，蚯蚓，和蜜蜂当成我最有意思的玩具。

很多年后，我才领悟到他当时是抱着什么样的决心来实行这个计划的。他所推测的是，我的血是能够破除结界的唯一方法。然而经验丰富如他，一定也意识到了这是一个只能被实践证实的猜想。事实上，在被我召唤出的前一秒他都无法确定，他是将得到自由还是像那只蝴蝶一样得到死亡。

为了离开那座塔，他愿意赌上他的性命。

不知道为什么，在所有他对我做过的事情中，在所有的谎言和背叛里，是这一点和我无关的真实最让我难过。

*

我在瓦纳海姆想到的除了要救他出塔外，还有常想到和我同龄的朋友们在一起时谈到的那些东西。他们和我年纪相仿，却早各自有一套选择床伴的理论。作为争强好胜的少年，我对于我自己在这方面的理论和实践匮乏而感到难以抬头。我自然不会说出我隐秘的爱人（我早那样想他了，在我们那一次接吻后），可我既然有了Ikol，就免不了每每在他们说关于性爱的话题的时候想起他的手腕，他的脖子，他的眼睛和嘴唇。

 _这没有什么好值得羞愧的。_ 这就是我在Ikol的房间里抓住他的手的时候心里的念头。那一天我终于能够完美地召唤出有生命的东西了，于是欣喜若狂找了一切借口跑去见他。Ikol在纸上给我描了穿破结界的咒符让我练习。我照着画了起来，可是在他眼中总是有哪里不对。最后他亲自握住我的手来指导，但连我自己都还没明白怎么回事情，我就已经反手抓住了他的手。

他的手柔软而冰凉。

我抬起头，发现他在用一种我从所未见的表情看我。

那一刻我确信他并没有他所想要表现出来那般高高在上。Ikol的心也知道恐惧，

“我喜欢这样，”我尽可能清晰地说，同时加重了手上的力度。我想对他强调我是认真的。“我喜欢你。”

Ikol没有摇头，也没有点头。他当然可以从我的手中挣脱，但是他没有。他只是直勾勾地看着我的脸，仿佛他从来没有见过我，仿佛他想把我的五官永远记在心里。我不知道该怎么办，于是我将他的手捧到我的嘴唇边，从指甲开始亲吻到手背。

他的确是呻吟了一声。

“我喜欢你，”我又重复了一次。我从椅子上站起来，一只手拉着他的不放而另一只想要勾下他的脖子让他吻我的嘴。然而这没能成功。Ikol仍然只是看着我。

“Ikol？”

听到自己的名字似乎终于让他清醒了过来。

“你怎么了？”

他又看了我很久，最后仿佛是下了什么决心一般地低下头吻了我。他的嘴唇和我离开前一样柔软，可是我想要的并不只是温存。他是冰霜巨人，然而我想让他为我而融化。我想听他用颤抖的声音说出我的名字。是的，我想让他臣服于我，就像我早已在内心臣服于他。

我抓住他的肩膀，用一种让我自己都吃惊的力量把他按在墙壁的书架上。那架子抖了一下，但Ikol并没有挣扎。我把自己的身体紧紧贴上他的，想要侵占他的每一寸皮肤，每一次呼吸。他的手指缠绕进我的头发，仿佛是无声的煽动。不知道所谓正确的接吻方式的我被本能引导着，从舌头亲到下颚再到颈子和锁骨交界的地方。

在黑色的领子之下他有白皙的皮肤，光滑得让我难以忍受。我用牙齿和指甲刺咬一切我能够到的地方，而Ikol以呻吟作答，他的身体如同一条蛇般在我和书架之间挣扎，不是为了自由而是为了更多的触摸。我开始明白我渴望着在他的身体上留下只属于我的印记，让其就像他嘴唇上的伤痕一样成为他的一部分，不管是魔法或者时间都无法消去的东西。

神也会向谁祈祷吗？我不知道。我只是在心里叫他的名字，一遍又一遍。

当我的手终于滑到Ikol的两腿之间的时候，我找到了他也渴望着我的证据。他的衣服实在碍事，于是我直接用匕首——这时候所有的魔法咒语都离我远去了——划开了他黑袍的下摆，再撕碎了他的内衣。

他的腿有漂亮的弧线。

我以前从来没和别人做过这种事，但我对取悦一个男性最基本的方法当然并不陌生。在他无声的示意之下，我用左手抓住他两只手的手腕举过他的头顶，而他的下体在同一刻热情地迎了上来，摩擦着我自己早已因为欲望而疼痛的勃起。那动作灼烧着我的神经，让我觉得我马上就要彻底疯掉，虽然还有什么能比阿斯嘉德的王子和一个被戒备森严的囚犯在一起做爱能更疯狂的呢？

我用另一只手半褪下裤子，把我和他的勃起握在一起以粗鲁的方式抚摸着。Ikol闭上了双眼，在我的动作下喘息。他的双颊被染上了几乎是病态的红色，而他嘴唇上的伤显得比任何时候都要明显。面对着那样的他我无法温存，哪怕我是如此地珍惜着爱恋着他。那时候我满脑子想的都是侵入他一切可能被侵入的地方，让我看到他绿色眼睛背后的谜底。

“Ikol，”我费了很大的力气才让自己的嘴离开他的锁骨。也许我是想吃掉他的。“睁眼看我。”

他顺从了，虽然他的绿眼睛被蒙了一层雾一般的水光。他是在流泪吗？这个念头本应让我停手问他我是不是哪里弄疼了他，但那时候只是让我更加兴奋若狂。我的爱人在为我哭泣。Ikol在为我哭泣。

“你是金色的，”他低声说。“金色的，金色的王子啊。”

“我是要成为国王的，”我提醒他。Ikol明显地颤抖了一下，接着又闭上了眼睛。我将他抓得更紧，再一次用力地吻他的嘴——那张柔软而布满伤痕的嘴，平时是那么地能言善道，现在终于也沉默了。他的喉咙里逸出断断续续的声音，像是垂死者的呜咽。

当他在我另一只手中达到高潮的时候，那呜咽变成了一声嘶哑的低叫，而他的整个身体都剧烈地抖动起来。我不得不释放他的手腕，让他半倒在我的怀里。

他从来没有把我抱得那么紧过。我是后来才感觉到疼痛的，可那是最美妙的一种痛。

在恢复过来后Ikol把我不甚温柔地推到了椅子上。我还没来得及问他想要干什么——我本来打算自己用手解决的——，他就已经以一种若无其事的态度半跪到了我的面前，将我仍然未得释放的分身含入了他口中。

那电流一般的感觉让我差点没从椅子上跳起来，但这次换成Ikol伸出一只手臂把我按住。这大概是他的复仇。

他的手比看起来要有力。任凭我如何在椅子上挣扎着叫唤他的名字，他还是不允许我逃离这种过酷的刺激。没多久我就在他口中释放了全部。那一刻的狂喜和随之而来的空虚令我瘫软在座位上动弹不得。

他站立起来，弯下身子吻了我。我在他口中尝到了自己的味道。

“我的王子。”他低声说，随即又亲吻了我的额头。“我的君主。”


	7. Chapter 7

随着大典日期的临近，我和Ikol能相处的时间也越来越少。我的心情愈加烦躁，但一想到等到生日那一天我就可以让Ikol获得自由，我就又恨不得日子过得再快点。

可是另一件事情却在我的心里开始敲打——我记得Ikol说过他曾有一个恋人。我怎么会忘记呢？只不过之前我觉得自己无权问津，可现在他是我的爱人，我对那个过去的影子自然耿耿于怀。

Ikol是否仍然爱着他呢？如果Ikol重获自由，他会去找他吗？  
 _  
只要他真的想，任何封印，任何东西都拦不住他。_

Ikol当时这么说他曾经的恋人——我几乎可以肯定他是Asgard众神之一。如果当真如此，那他是否会帮助Ikol重获自由，或者设法阻碍我们的计划？

无论我多么不想惹恼Ikol，我觉得我也该将这件事情搞清楚。在大典的前一天傍晚，我带着我刚得到的盔甲来给Ikol看，然后心一横向他提出了那个问题。

“你以前那个抛下了你的恋人，他会在大典出现吗？”

他几乎是立刻就笑了起来。然后回头看着我，说，“你何须担心这个？”

“这不是回答，”我压制住了自己对他喊叫的冲动。“Ikol，求你告诉我。”

他的神色也凝重起来。将双手扶住我的肩膀，他用极慢的语气对我说，“Vidrir，看着我。现在的我除了明天向你父亲和诸神祈求饶恕外，什么也不想。那个人已经死了。他死了。明白吗？”

“骗人！”他上次明明不是那么说的。

他有点被我的口气激怒了，但是却平息了片刻说道，“他死了。你一定记错了。我亲手杀死他，我不会不记得，对吗？”他的语调缓慢而严肃，但却完全没有起到安抚我的效果。——什么？他亲手杀死他？

“还有你。你出身低下又是被收养的冰霜巨人，为什么对王宫内外的人和事情了解得一清二楚？你怎么知道皇宫厨房的夜露糕？你怎么知道我房间的窗外是花园？你怎么知道我魔法老师的口头禅？”那些我原本在有意无意中忽略的，曾让我感到略略不妥的细节一瞬间突然都浮上表面。若不是被好奇心和爱意蒙蔽了双眼我早早就该看出这些问题——他擅长谎言，可是再成功的谎言大师要想在一整年中都不露出任何破绽，怕也是困难的。

他像是被我的一连串质问给击垮了，坐在床边双手扶着额头半天没有回过神。不不，我并不是想在典礼的前夜胁迫他。我早打定主意要带他出去向父亲求情。可那时候我什么也没有说。

“小王子。”

过了好久，他这样叫我。

“我骗了你。我怕你知道了我的罪，便不会再尊敬我，再恋慕我，再同情我，再带我离开这里。”

于是就在我的典礼前一夜，他告诉了我关于他的身世的第三个故事，一个推翻了以前我对他大部分认知的故事。

在这个故事里，我的父亲有一个弟弟。

我不相信这一点，可他让我听完故事再说。

我父亲的弟弟是一个骄傲自负却又才华横溢的魔法师。他嫉妒Ikol出身贫寒却以自己的魔法名扬四方，于是挑拨他去向阿斯嘉德的众神挑战，比试速度，看谁先飞到世界之树的顶端。

可是比试当天他却发动野火撩起异风让Ikol落败。又唤来风雪并且施法让Ikol在众神面前现出了冰霜巨人的形态。

Ikol气极去找他对质，那位邪妄的王子却笑着说此刻阿斯嘉德已经没有了Ikol的容身之地，Ikol唯一的出路是和他一起逃离阿斯嘉德去建立自己的王国。Ikol跟从了他。

他们变成了盟友和爱人，在九界闯下大祸，却也快活逍遥。约顿海姆的王就是那时候被他们合力杀掉的。

“他长得很美，但他的心里始终有一个填不满的空洞，他对破坏的欲望永远也无法停止。他憎恨着阿斯嘉德，也憎恨着你的父亲。世上怎样的骚乱和痛苦也无法缓解他的仇恨。”Ikol这么说。“你的父亲说他爱他的兄弟，但有时候两个人之间是注定不可能有好结局的，我的王子。”

终于有一天，阿斯嘉德的众神对于他们的恶行忍无可忍了，于是派雷神Thor出来缉拿他们回阿斯嘉德受罚。他们俩最终被Thor扔进牢房，等待Odin的审判。

“后来我杀了他。用冰刃从背后插进去，左胸出来。我怕不牢靠，又给脖子来了一刀。血流得满地都是，我现在一旦变成冰霜巨人，就能感受到我手上还有他的血。”

我听到这里只觉得背脊发寒。Ikol接着说：“是王子求我杀掉他的。接受阿斯嘉德对不可饶恕之罪的惩罚这个想法对他而言是天大的笑话。他宁愿死也不愿意让全阿斯嘉德，让你的父亲和祖父看到他为自己‘赎罪’。他拒绝忏悔，拒绝所谓的救赎。”

“为什么？”

“为了他对杀戮和骚乱的内心渴望，也为了他的骄傲。他的一切恶行都来自于他的本性。他不能否认他的心，也不想否认。你明白吗？长春藤不会像水草一样在河底生长，也不会因为向上攀爬而后悔。”

“他苦苦哀求我成全他，他说给我一夜时间考虑。那是我一生中，最漫长的一夜。时到今日我还常常想起，我是不是做了对的决定……亲爱的Vidrir，你能明白吗？我的双手沾满了鲜血，在九界内随他作恶造乱。可即便我没有高尚的灵魂，我也没法拒绝爱人最后的请求。”

后面的故事我不用他再复述也能猜到：守卫们惊动了Odin才拉住雷神Thor，没有让他当时就把满身覆盖着Thor唯一兄弟的鲜血的Ikol砸成肉泥。Odin和Thor都一致认为他谋杀了神域的王子，但Ikol用自己的口才让众神相信了真相。那位王子虽然外表美丽，却从小就劣迹斑斑，远不如他的兄弟Thor受到阿斯嘉德神族的喜爱。在他作恶于九界之后，更是没有人为他的死亡哀悼。他在世的时候名字就已经是一个禁忌，在死后便更加如此。

“然而我毕竟是亲手杀了王子，也在九大国度闯下了无数灾祸，手上还沾染着约顿海姆国王的血迹。众神和Odin无法饶恕我，却又不能为我谋杀王子定罪。所以我就被安排到这里来了——这座塔本来是属于那位王子的。如你所见，一场华丽的极刑。”

“但你想知道一个秘密吗，Vidrir？”Ikol笑了起来：“在这么多年之后，我的小王子，我已经连他的样子都不记得了。我只记得他的金色头发有多么闪亮，他的内心就有多么空洞而黑暗。”

*

“你还想帮我吗？还想去为我祈求你父亲的谅解吗？”

我不知道为什么我还是不乐意相信这个故事，尽管理智告诉我这个故事比之前的更能说得通——为什么Ikol如此了解阿斯嘉德宫廷内的生活，为什么祖父Odin会对他用如此狠毒的封印，为什么没有人愿意提起他或者那位王子，为何Ikol如此的冷酷偏执，甚至为什么他会知道我母亲的事情——如果他真和那位王子在我出生前去过米德嘉德。

我给你一夜时间考虑，Vidrir。

Ikol最后这样说，我看到他的绿色眼睛里泛起了泪水，但他没有允许自己流下泪来。

“你早已学会召唤术，也知道了要如何破除封印。你若仍决定帮我，你知道该怎么做。如果不然，便也不要再到这里来了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“父亲，您可曾有一位兄弟？”

一夜无眠后，我在大典即将开始时在殿后的走廊里截住了身着金甲的父亲。他听到我的问题后皱起了眉头，半天没有说话。

“晚点再说。”他扔下这么个回答就留下我一个人在殿后准备，自己握着雷神之锤走进了大殿。

我认得那个悲伤的眼神。我想我已经知道了答案。事情的真相并不是我想象的那样无辜或者充满浪漫情怀又或英雄气概。事实丑陋又冰冷，扭曲而血腥。可是此刻我的心里竟然更踏实些了。也许我仍然可以爱他。叛国者，谋杀者，弑君者，罪无可赦的Ikol——我想我仍然可以爱他。他教我魔法。他不介意我的血统。他告诉我九界里的各种秘密。他接受了我的身体和我的渴望。他爱我。于是我无法不爱他。

在被宣布正式成年之后，我的周围响起了雷鸣一般的欢声。我没有像往常那样对他们挥手致意，而是站在大殿的中心等待他们安静下来。

我还有一个请求。那是一个最迫切的愿望，我愿意用我一生所能许的愿望去换。

“父亲，诸神，我的愿望如下：我希望我的一位朋友能以众神之父的仁慈之名，得到宽恕。”

说出这话之后，我突然镇定了下来。是时候面对真相，而我已经没有什么好怕的了。我用匕首轻轻划过自己的手心，在默念咒语的同时就着血液画出了一个符号。

Ikol的身影出现在我的面前。他今天穿着一袭绿袍，乌黑长发披落在背后。他上前一步面对着王座站定，宽大的袖子扫过我的身侧。我听到大殿上有人倒吸凉气，父亲和三勇士他们更是定在原地毫无动弹。

我意识到这是一个微妙的局势。我想我该说点什么，缓解一下这沉重的气氛。这是我的成年大典，满足一个我的心愿——哪怕是有些过分的心愿——父亲应该会答应才是。

在这片死寂中，我听到了一声轻叹。

“Loki？”

那是我生平第一次听到这个名字，熟悉的音节却是陌生的顺序。我抬头望见站在父亲身边的祖母Frigga，她的声音回荡在寂静得像坟场一样的大殿里。

“我的儿子！”我那一向高贵端庄的祖母竟然开始尖叫，那声音里的痛苦它将我手中抓牢的“真相”击得粉碎。

接下来的事情几乎是同时发生的：她似乎是要冲过来，却被父亲的手臂牢牢拦下。我还没来得及发出任何声音就喉头一凉被Ikol拉进了怀里。

我本来握在手里的乌金匕首被架在我的脖子上。

我看不到Ikol的表情，但我可以肯定他笑了。他吐出的字句在我耳边跳着狂乱的舞。

“哥哥，好久不见。”

原来他才是那个邪妄的王子吗？

那Ikol是什么？

我喘不过气来。

*

然后大殿嘈杂起来。阿斯嘉德的每一个神都参加了我的成年大典，于是也就都目睹了那匪夷所思的一幕：他们的王子被另一位王子很狼狈地绑架起来，威胁着国王。这简直是王家丑闻的极限了。

父亲就在那样的嘈杂中站在王座的前方，目光穿过距离注视着我——或者其实是注视着我身后的那个人。

“我为了仇恨而来。”Ikol在我身后扬声说道。“但我原谅你们，原谅你们所有平庸众生！无知的魂魄，你们并不明白你们的罪，你们配不上我的仇恨。”

我几乎靠在他的身上。他的话语在我耳边十分清晰。

“但你！你不一样。我亲爱的哥哥，你是否有勇气面对你犯下的罪了呢？回答我，Thor！”

“Loki，”父亲低吼，“那是我的儿子！你放开Vidrir！”我记得当时几乎要置身事外地想着，真是冲动暴躁的父亲，是我就不会用命令的语气。

“我恰好没有这个打算呢，我的君主。”

“你是我的兄弟，Loki，我求你放开他！”

他们的对话在我耳边像一出正在上演的好戏，我却仿佛并不在那里了，只剩下感官还在鉴证一幕幕剧情的发展。

“哈，我有二十年没有见过你，不大记得谁是我的兄弟。”

“Loki，我从没有忘记过你……”

“我等了，”Loki调整了一下架在我脖子上匕首的角度，他的声调几乎是愉快的。“十九个冬天，和二十个夏天。你在哪里，我的兄弟？”

我看到殿内的武士们纷纷严阵以待，但没有父亲的指令他们都不敢上前一步。我想他们大概都认识Ikol，至少知道他。除了我这个无知地引狼入室的王储。

父亲向着我们走近了几步，但又停了下来。我从未见过他如此痛苦。

“我每天看着那座塔就知道你在里面，你没有在什么其他的域界被折磨，被砍头，被埋葬，我知道你在那里！我知道你很安全，你在家。Loki，放开他！我那时候为了救下你的性命，以阿斯嘉德国王的名誉发过誓言不能再见你，我——”

“笑话！”Ikol吼叫了起来。“这二十年里我每天看着窗外，我只知道我是孤零零的一个人，没有武器，没有魔法——而你不是。你连自由都剥夺于我！那么多次结界焚烧我的身体，快燃尽我的意志，但我没有放弃。我也发过誓言啊， _哥哥_ 。我发过誓总有一天，我将把我受到的苦痛以三倍偿还给你，我亲爱的Thor！”

“Loki，我本打算Vidrir成人就去救你的！”父亲回吼道，Mjolnir在他的手边颤抖。

“谎言！都是谎言！”他让我想起了那一次因为一个简单咒语而发怒的Ikol。如果他还理智就应该知道父亲从不说谎，就应该知道父亲也许真打算丢下我去救他。也许Ikol真的是个疯子，就如我那天所见。我的内心突然间打了一个冷颤。二十年，有什么样的人能被幽禁二十年还不疯掉？

“我的痛苦——我的痛苦只有血才能偿还。这才是最珍贵的血液不是吗？Odin的后代，雷神Thor的继承人，阿斯嘉德的王子！”热气喷在我的颈边。昨夜那双唇还吻过我的嘴。

我没有感觉到痛，只隐约觉得有液体从脖子上流下来。

我轻轻地叫了一声，“Ikol”，但我不确定他有没有听到。也许他早就听不进任何人的话语，哪怕是我父亲的怒吼。

在小的时候我父亲常常用雷神之锤来逗我玩。我曾试着举起它，甚至央求木匠用木头为我做一把。我见过那只锤子无数次，记得它的每一道花纹。可我从来没有见过它以那样快的速度贴着我的鼻尖飞过去。我的头发被它划破的厉风扬起来，耳鼓被随后的一声巨响震得麻木。

在那一声巨响之后一切归于寂静，除了那一把乌金的匕首——它落在我的脚边的地板上转了两圈停下来。我的视线变得混乱，本来就是勉强靠着Ikol才站立着，这会儿双膝一软几乎着地。冲上来的侍卫将我带到一边。

我在混乱中见到大殿地面上的裂痕。父亲红色的披风从我面前掠过，他跪在地上背对着我。

他一遍又一遍地嘶喊着那个陌生的名字。


	9. Chapter 9

那一天我十六岁。

我后来想了很久该用怎样的词语来表达我的感受。不是单纯的因为Ikol垂死的悲伤，也是不仅仅是被欺骗背叛后的愤慨，或者因为失去他的哀思。我只是觉得失落。

那是我的成年礼。那本来该是由我牵着Ikol让他得到宽恕，然后和他一起快乐地生活在这个王国里的第一天。我早都计划好了：等我成为国王，Ikol就会是我的御用魔法师；在那之前，他会是我的爱人。

但正如Ikol所言，再完美的设想，也都总是有破绽的。我所自认为一手导演的剧情一瞬间就将我排挤出去，将我变成了一个无声的旁观者。阿斯嘉德王宫的大典之上，他们围着一个我已经不认识的人喊叫着一个陌生的名字。

我一点也不明白他。如果并不是要向父亲求情，他为什么不直接让我助他逃跑，而是一定要求我带他去大殿呢？如果他真的只是要杀我而不在乎谁知道，从我第一次进入那座塔开始，他便已经有过无数次机会。

而我之于他又算得了什么呢？那时候的我独自坐在已经晕倒的祖母的床前，小心翼翼地把我和他之间的记忆撕扯开，分别装进两个地方：一边是他的计谋和操控，一边是我们共度的真正快活时光。一开始我恨不得将所有的过去一股脑扔进垃圾桶，告诉自己关于他的一切都是欺骗，他对我所说的一切更是谎言，他对我除了利用便是消遣。然而渐渐地又有一些片段浮上来，好像他第一次看到我给他带的甜点时候双眼发亮的表情，好像他骂我笨拙，又好像他扶着我的手教我咒语；我小心又不舍地将它们挑拣出来，归入纯粹的快活时光的那一类。

我很快发现这对我自己不过是折磨。而这时候父亲的使者到了，传我去他的寝殿。

Ikol静静地躺在父亲那张大床上。他看起来和我认识的Ikol一点都不像——啊是了，父亲叫他Loki。我竟然连他的名字都没有搞清楚。这简直就是一个拙劣的笑话。但相比之下，关于他身世的真相简直更为可笑。Ikol骗了我三百六十五个日子，而整个阿斯嘉德欺骗了我何止一年？

他嘴角的血迹被擦干了，眼睛轻轻地阖着。他看起来非常安静，可是和他睡着的样子却全不一样。那一刻我觉得他已经死了，剩下的一点游息不过是魂魄离开后落下的影子和脚印。

“您从未对我提起他。”在侍者们退下后，我对坐在床边的父亲说。

他抬起头伸出手摸了摸我的头发，这让我知道他没有在生我的气。“你也没有对我提起过他。”

“他究竟是什么人？”我问道。我说不出那个名字，虽然我应该尽快学会用Loki来称呼他。

“他是我的兄弟。”我第一次见到父亲的脸如此憔悴，声音也似乎恨不得沉到泥土里头去。“我爱他。”他这样补充。

我想问他那我的母亲呢？您爱她吗？我又想说，可我也爱他啊。我想说他应该躺在我的房里，而不是这里。但Ikol不是Loki。脖子上的一道血印子在提醒我他曾 _真的_ 想要我的命。可是他终究没有不是吗？在最后的那一刻，他只要稍微一用力就可以切开我的脖子，但是他没有。这对我来说，居然已经够了。

“他告诉了我一堆谎言。”最后我只说了这么一句。

我的父亲居然在他兄弟病危的床前笑了。“我不怪你相信。他……你知道他为什么被关在高塔里吗？”

我坐在床的另一角，开始听父亲讲Loki被关进高塔的故事。父亲一般不是一个很喜欢说话的人，他觉得拳头或者锤子远远比苍白的言语更有效果。可是这一次他坐在那里给我讲了一个很长的故事，听众只有我和在床上昏迷不醒的Loki。

在父亲的故事里，Loki是他最爱的兄弟，爱人，战友，和同伴。他是Odin和Frigga的养子，却和父亲作为亲兄弟在金色的阿斯嘉德长大。长大后的Loki并不安分，在他一次次的谎言和恶作剧，乃至挑起九界之间的争端后，阿斯嘉德神族终于受不了这位王子的叛逆。Odin责令父亲去将Loki从九大国度里找出并且抓回来承受众神的惩罚。

“他几乎毁灭了一个种族，炸平了一个星球。”

我点头。

“我求他在父亲和众神面前为自己请求原谅。他起先不情愿，说自己不需要廉价的谅解。后来我苦苦哀求，让他看在对我的爱和对母亲的爱的份上——他的行为引发众怒，就算众神之父Odin也不一定能救得了他。最后他流着泪对我说，他只不过是嫉妒我罢了。他发誓会向众神求情，讨饶，接受任何惩罚。”

“我相信了他，偷偷命令本该将他嘴唇缝上的Forseti只缝了两针做了做样子，用的是见水就化的丝线。我说过了没？他们觉得Loki不配为自己辩解，因此要缝上他的嘴。”

说到这里父亲吞了一口口水，似乎还有点被记忆灼伤似地恨恨地瞥了一眼躺在床上的Loki。

“结果公开审讯当天他把在场的诸神，从Idunn到Bragi，从Saga到Tyr，所有你能想到的神，Vidrir，他一个不漏从头到尾大骂了一遍。他骂他们虚伪，贪婪，骂他们傲慢，淫邪。说得有板有眼，不但有辅证，甚至还押着韵脚。”

我试图在脑子里想像Ikol用他平时那温柔的嗓音去咒骂诸神，只觉得难以相信。可是一瞬间我又想起他发火那一次对着塔顶的低吼和咆哮。也许我从来都没有真正了解他罢了。背叛者Loki，邪妄之神。

“我当然也被骂到了。”父亲继续道，“还有你的祖父也不例外。他说我傲慢而愚昧，而我们的父亲独断而专横。我当时气极了。我是全心想救他才会让他说话，可是事情却被他搅到无法挽回的地步。”

“众神在神殿之上也没有人敢让他住嘴。没有人敢不经过审讯就裁定Odin的王子有罪，也没有人能在他的‘辩护’阶段打断他。那是任何一个阿斯嘉德臣民的权利。你知道吗Vidrir，他整整说了三个钟头。”

“如果在那之前还有任何人对他心存怜悯或者态度中立，他们也在被众神面前揭露丑事后改变了立场。审判的结果是极刑。他们要求将Loki的头砍下，用魔法将他的身体化成粉末。”

“众神之父Odin极力反对，说处死一位神祇这样的事情阿斯嘉德没有先例，更不要说是自己的王子。

后来他们提议将Loki绑在岩石上，让巨蛇的毒液侵蚀他的眼睛，永不停息。我说只要Mjolnir还在就不会让这样的事情发生。

最后众神之母Frigga和他们谈判。谈判三天的结果是让阿斯嘉德最强的魔法使用者Odin用他的长矛Gungnir封印Loki的魔法并将他囚禁在高塔之内。任何人都不能接近那座高塔。而我必须以未来的阿斯嘉德国王的荣誉发誓，不会靠近高塔一步，不会用任何方式去解救Loki。

我发了誓，从此再也没见过Loki。我本打算等你登基便去救他，这样也不会违反誓言。可是……还是太晚了。”

我听着父亲说的Loki的故事，一会儿觉得这确实就是Ikol——只有他，古怪冷僻又充满智慧的他，才会做这样的事情；一会儿又觉得这绝不可能出自他手。也许我已经不在乎此刻躺在床上那个名叫Loki的人的死活，因为此刻他让我觉得如此的陌生。

可这也是一句谎话。是一句我对自己灌输多年的谎话。因为即使明知道他复仇的目的和各种欺骗，我还是无法从心底相信他和我在那一年的经历都是虚妄的幻影。可我更不敢纵容自己去相信他的真诚，哪怕只有片刻。我对自己说，全都是假的， _全部_ 。

父亲站起身来，把Loki从床上抱起来。他的黑发散得到处都是，我只能看到他的鼻尖和下颚，一如我初见Ikol时的他那样苍白。

“我会带着他去世界之树的根源寻求治愈他的方法，或者去地府追回他的灵魂。”父亲走到寝殿门口，他回头看我，“喏。那是你的了。”

靠在他寝殿门口的是那杆闪耀着金光的长枪——传说中的Gungnir，Odin之枪。

目送着他走出去很久之后，我才意识到他说了什么。

我提起Gungnir走出了寝宫的门。门外的守卫纷纷向我跪下。

那一天我十六岁，成为了阿斯嘉德的王。

*

在我登上神域宝座的那一天，我的父亲带着他的兄弟离开了他守护了多年的圣城阿斯嘉德，也离开了我。那一天的记忆最后都变得破碎不堪。很多细节与片段早就消失在我的脑海里，不愿再被想起。

但我还记得我听到的最后一个故事。它来自于我的祖母Frigga。她在一个月后的加冕仪式上向我奉上了王冠，却在盛典后的酒宴上消失了踪影。我后来是在玫瑰园里找到她的。她身着金光灿烂的礼服，却在用泪水浇灌她那些带刺的花。

是在那一刻我才想明白，Ikol那一只永远也倒不空的铜酒壶和其中散发着沁香的玫瑰酒是什么来历。还有那只金羽笔，她那最珍贵的羽衣上最珍贵的一根羽毛，就这样永远地被锁在那座高塔里。

_“遗失了呀，再也找不回来了。”_

我想她和父亲一样，在这二十年里都忍耐了太多的痛苦。她知道父亲暗中的决意吗？

她发现了我的出现，低首向我行礼。“我的王，”她说。

“祖母，您在为谁哭泣？”

她用手帕缓缓擦去脸颊上的泪珠，“为我的孩子们。”

我们就那样坐在玫瑰花的旁边，一起在那熟悉的香味里沉默了很久。天色逐渐暗了下来。一样凉薄的秋日，就如同我在一年前第一次闯进密林翻进高塔见到Ikol。

“从没有人对我提过关于他的任何事。”最后我听到自己说。

“我的小王子。”Frigga望着玫瑰花叹息道。我以为她在叫我，这下却又不确定了。我已经是国王了，她应该叫我陛下。

她摸了摸我的头发，“孩子，你想知道的话，这个故事要从开头讲起了。”

夕阳洒在她银色的发丝上，让祖母看起来忧伤却美丽。她用在我小时候她给我唱摇篮曲的语调轻轻道来：

“很久以前，在阿斯嘉德住着这世界上最骄傲和幸福的王后。她有两个小王子。他们一个勇敢，一个聪慧……”

**Author's Note:**

> **后记之Iris的话**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 这篇文终于完结了。
> 
> IKOL这篇文文其实是关于Vidrir对Loki的感情为主线，以及Loki和Thor以及Frigga的几个故事为辅的。他们的几个故事，则是对当年往事的回溯，当然每个人讲故事都只会从自己的角度出发，所以故事的可信度也是不一样的。比如Thor讲的故事，大概就比Loki的三个故事可信度高，可是Thor的记忆就比较粗糙，只记得大的事情，对于他弟弟的心理和想法还是没有搞清楚过。Loki的故事都是假的，但是也有很多真的细节在里面。比如最后一个故事里精分的那个王子，比如第二个故事里头杀掉Laufey却收到责罚的委屈。
> 
> 其实这也是一切悲剧的根源，就是Thor和Loki想的东西完全不在一个层面上。他们各自用各自的方式来爱对方，Loki用自己的方式来渴求对方的爱。Thor认为Loki在家，挺安全，虽然失去自由但是也不是太坏。可是对于Loki来说失去自由和魔法大概比让他死了还难受。Thor不可能理解，Vidrir理解，他爱Loki，但是他不是Thor。
> 
> 这篇文的主CP如果按照篇幅算，那肯定是Vidrir/Ikol。但是如果按照影响力算，主CP一定是Loki/Thor。Loki喜不喜欢Vidrir呢?
> 
> 作者们的想法是，必然是喜欢的。一个长得跟他哥一样的小正太崇拜他，爱慕他，对他马首是瞻，这样的待遇他是从来没有从Thor那里得到过的，可是他心里对Thor的感情以及被关二十年的仇恨已经太深了，他没有可能真的去爱小王子。最后文里头的Ikol他已经神经质了，或者说有点疯掉了。因为这样的惩罚——幽禁和漠视,对他来说实在是世界上最痛苦的事情。
> 
> 这篇文写了一个星期的时间吧，经过是首先我们俩一起讨论同一个梗讨论了很久(其实我个人的其他几篇文也都是和Renata讨论过梗很久……貌似从来没谢过她，哦，情人节快乐哪一篇里头提到的，敦促我写happy ending的好基友就是她,《美国众神》的也是，一般都是讨论+beta)。提纲想好，我们决定合写后，咱开始了最美妙的飚文阶段。因为时差有12个小时，通常是我睡觉醒来第一件事就是查她的email，往往会有她发过来的一些片段，我也会尽量在她起床前发一些东西过去。
> 
> 最后交织出了这样一篇东西，中间改过很多次大纲，改过梗，改过细节不用说了。也经常会想到一个虐梗就激动得不能自已。两个人相互讨论怎么把它变得更虐，所以如果你读文的时候发现一个很虐的细节，不要怀疑，作者们是，故意的。
> 
> 然后我想说，有有爱的CP，有有爱的演员，有有爱的基友，还有有爱的姑娘们，真是人生一大幸事呀XD
> 
> 最后说个花絮。  
> 这篇文很长时间都没有名字。在我们之前的讨论中，曾经有过这样几个名字——
> 
> 鲁迅版的 《纪念Ikol君》《恩师Ikol》  
> 严歌岑版本的 《小叔Ikol》（参见 《小姨多鹤》）  
> 八卦版本的，《和我有一腿的恩师IKOL》  
> 狗血八卦版本的，《和我有一腿，和我爹也有一腿的恩师IKOL》
> 
>  
> 
> **后记之Renata的话**
> 
>  
> 
> 两个人在一个星期里写完两万四千的感觉……只能概括为，神清气爽！
> 
> 多年前我和Iris试图合作过一次。过程是悲惨的，结局是坑爹的。(虽然当时还没有坑爹这个词) 这次能圆满写完文，也算是(我)雪了前耻。本来打算BE的，愣是被Iris写成了开放性结局。Iris你是好人！(发卡)
> 
> 刚发文的时候我们都被吓到了，不明白大家为啥纠结Jane……这文真没Jane事情。她和Thor有过露水姻缘，但是没有结过婚。她的死亡是意外。另外的一些细节问题，Iris已经说了很多了，我就说说最后一个故事揭露的，Loki的罪行。我们那里的灵感来源于北欧神话中的Lokasenna，译为“洛基的争辩”，大体就是Loki把阿斯嘉德诸神一个不剩地挨着骂了一遍的故事。在萌上Loki之后两个作者复习了北欧神话，并且越复习越变成北欧神话里的阿斯嘉德黑……
> 
> 对于一个几乎从来萌不上主流CP所以平时很少在中文圈混的人而言，这次的贴文经历很美好。和Iris一起看大家的猜测以及放射性思维，很多时候都笑得捶桌子打滚。谢谢大家这一路给我们的鼓励。我们无以为报，只有去挖下一个坑了。(喂) 下一个坑里面仍然有狗血！仍然有肉渣！仍然有炮灰！(……)
> 
> 但我最想谢谢的人当然还是Iris。不夸张地说，是因为有这么一个心意相通的朋友和我一起鸡血一起吐槽一起苏，我对于这CP的爱才会如此强烈——虽然我是打算贴我这么一条微博来结尾的：
> 
>  
> 
> _一个学政治的和一个学哲学的激情澎湃地合写了一篇长篇狗血同人。到了最后一章，揭开一切伏笔的时候，两人发现各自对文中政府的权力分配设定不同，于是差点没掐起来……#人间惨剧# #有文化真可怕#_


End file.
